<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seeing stars by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474244">seeing stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carson Tucker/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seeing stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>carson frowned, noticing that his boyfriend has been upset all night; even with the younger boy's countless attempts to make him smile.</p><p>"i know something that'd make you less stressed, baby." carson smirked then dipped his head down, kissing up and down the older one's neck, matt gasped, tilting his head slightly to expose more skin for carson. carson chuckled softly against his neck, continuing to kiss as he reached his arm down to unzip matt's skinny jeans and fish out his cock from his boxers.</p><p>matt groaned as carson pulled his head away, sitting on the floor in front of the older man, he used his elbows to prop himself up, outstretching his legs and wrapping his feet around his boyfriend's cock, pumping up and down. matt squirmed, shutting his pretty blue eyes close, plump red lips parted as he gripped the couch. "ca-carson.."</p><p>"so pretty for me." his voice was thick, applying slight pressure and using the sole of his feet to tease the head of his cock, smearing precum along his feet and matt's shaft. matt rocked his hips along carson's feet as the younger boy continued to move his feet up and down. "you're so desperate, it's so hot to see, so naughty~"</p><p>matt whimpered, red cock oozing with more precum while carson teased him, hitting all his sweet spots that made his eyes roll back and tongue loll. </p><p>matt started panting, which made carson grin, feeling the older male squirming more under him. "gonna cum?, are you gonnna cum for daddy, pretty boy?~"</p><p>Matt whined, nodding his head quickly, needy moans spilling out of his parted lips. "d-daddy, daddy, daddy, pl-please let me cum."</p><p>carson moved his feet away, drinking in the sounds of matt's desperate groans. "do you think you deserve to cum?"</p><p>"yes daddy, pl-please, please, i'm a good boy." matt mewled, carson moved his feet back around his shaft, pumping as fast as he could til matt came over his his soles, dripping down his soles and matt's own cock.</p><p>matt panted, throwing his head back and whimpering. carson hummed, carefully dragging matt onto the floor then stuffing his big toe into the older male's mouth.</p><p>"mm, clean up daddy, baby."</p><p>matt nodded his head, swirling his tongue around his toe, moaning slightly and bobbing his head. </p><p>"so cute, you're such a good boy for daddy."</p><p>matt purred, after a few more minutes of bobbing, he pulled his head away with a pop. carson smiled, pulling matt's head to his chest and lovingly stroking his hair, murmuring praises.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>